Bjarni
Bjarni był synem Leifa Ericksona oraz mężem Cyry. Był także ojcem Maniego. Bjarni to bohater sagi Cultures.thumb|Bjarni- Wódz wikingów Historia Cultures I Występuję prawdopodobnie w Cultures I jako cywil ponieważ w wielu misjach z kampani jest chłopiec bjarni od samego początku danej mapy może dorosnąć i pełnić funkcje normalnego cywila.Prawdopodobnie wtedy jescze był zwykłym wikingiem. Cultures II Bjarni miał straszny sen w którym walczy z Wężem z Midgardu z trzema tajemniczymi postaciami.Obudził się na plaży swojej wioski i poszedł po poradę do wioskowego druida.Ten zlecił mu aby kupił statek i popłynąć na wyspę Norn - bogin przepowiedni.Te przepowiedziały mu że aby zgładzić węża musi odnaleść te postaci.Jego statek rozbił się w wybrzeża normandii a tutaj pomógł parze kochanków wziąść ślub bez wiedzy ojca panny młodej.Póżniej dobili do wybrzeży Anglii gdzie wykonująć zadania króla Thule'a zdobyli magiczny miecz stworzony przez Wielanda.Po dobiciu do brzegów słonecznej Italii kobiety zostały porwane przez Saracenów aby je uratować trzeba było zapłacić okup.Bjarni przy okazji pomógł mieszkańcom Rzymu których napastowała bestia z jaskini niedaleko miasta.Tam spotkał uzbrojonego po zęby Franka- Sigurda który okazał się jedną z tajemniczych postaci ze snu Bjarniego.Po trafieniu do Bizancjum Bjarni wraz z Sigurdem odbili z rąk bandytów następną tajemniczą postać - Cyrę ksieżniczke Bizancjum.Jako straż Waregów wikingowie Bjarniego chcieli wspomóc garnizon generałą Hardrady i pokonać saracenów jednak Bjarni oszędził Saracenów ponieważ Hardrada okazał się zdrajcą w zamian za to sułtan saracenów pomógł Bjarniemu zniszcyć zdrajcę.Później jednak Generał-zdrajca przejał część bizancjum lecz Bjarni znowu pokrzyżował jego plany i wraz z armia Bizantyjską pokonał Hardrade.W Aleksandrii za pomocą kupca Jafara znależli kolejną cześć mapy bo w każdej przygodzie o to chodziło Bjarniemu- o mapę.Potem w Bagdacie wykupili z niewoli Hatchiego okreśłanego mianem najwiekszego złodzieja który był ostatnia postacią ze snu Bjarniego.Wszyscy bohaterowie powędrowali do Muru Wigrid-leża Węża z Midgardu i pokonali go wspólnymi siłami. Cultures III Bjarni powraca wraz z Cyrą do Bizancjum. Dochodzą do nich wieści, że Hatschi potrzebuje ich pomocy w walce z plagę węży. Bjarni odstrasza węże i wraz z Yokolem, Hatschi, Cyrą zmierzają do pobliskiej wioski. Okazuje się, że cała okolica cierpi z powodu klęski głodu. Bjarni przybywa do Dżina, ten mnoży jedzenie dla wioski i odsyła z powrotem węże tam skąd przybyły. Później przybywa do kraju franków by wzmocnić siły wraz z Sigurdem. Z jego pomocą zdobywają rzadkie przedmioty by pokonać wilka Fenrira. W ostatecznym starciu z wilkiem oraz z jego podwładnymi Cyra zakłada mu magiczny łańcuch. Niestety jej dusza odchodzi wraz z wilkiem do zaświatów. Bjarni jest przygnębiony stratą ukochanej. Bjarni dociera do drzewa Yggdrasil. Odkrywa niepokój Yokola. Ten znika. Po dłuższych walkach we wnętrzu drzewa oraz zdobyciu cennych artefaktów cała drużyna udaje się w stronę Asgardu. W krainie bogów odkrywa zdradęYokola. Ten okazuje się być Lokim w przebraniu. Bjarni pokonuje go i odzyskuje ukochaną. Cultures IV W tej części sagi Cultures Bjarni aby pokonać sił zła musi odnowić wszystkie cudy świata i połaczyć ich artefakty w obelisku. Latarnia Morska z Aleksandrii leżała na wyspie Faros zostałą zniszcona przez trzesienia ziemi do jej odbudowy potrzebny był architekt Sostratos,święty ogień i surowce. Wiszące ogrody Semiramidy aby ją odbudować bohaterowie musieli zdobyć odpowiednie surowce , zbudować studnie do nawodnienia i nawozu pochodzacego od krów. Kolos z Rodos miał być wybudowany przez mieszkańców na cześć boga słońca Heliosa lecz Mani syn Bjarniego rozchorował się i on , Cyra i Norbert musieli jechać do lekarza w Bizancjum. Ostatecznie Kolosa zbudowali Sigurd i Hatchie z pomocą Charesa któremu dostaarczali odpowiednie surowce Mauzoleum króła Mauzolosa mieściło się w Helikarnasie gdzie na jego miejsce mieszkańcy zrobili ogród rekreacyjny mimo wielu trudności bohaterowie odbudowali ten cud świata i powędrowali do Efezu. Świątynia bogini Artemidy mieśćiła się w Efezie. Tóż po przyjeździe bohaterów do tych okolic światynia zostałą zniszcona przez spadkobierców Herostratesa. Po uwięzieniu go w specjalnym wiezięniu bohaterowie poszli do ludu Bagien którzy przegnali podnoszące się bagno dzieki temu można było wybudować świątynie od nowa Statua Zeusa ręki Fidiasza w Olimpii.Po wygranym wyścigu Sigurda z biegaczem Eleja dostarczyłą surowce a Koryntiane w zamian za pomoc także dali kośći słoniowe po dostarczeniu wszystkiego przed Bjarnim i bohaterami wznosił się ogromna statua Zeusa. Piramidy z Gizy naszczęście one były całe lecz atakowały je siły zła. Po dostarzceniu dzielnych wojów na obrone piramid można było ją wkońcu pomalować i pojechać na wyspę obelisku. Obelisk to ósmy cud świata który łaczy artefakty pozostałych cudów świata.niestety artefakty został zabrane przez tutejsze ludy.Bjarni i bohaterowie spełniając rządania ludó odzyskali artefakty i przegnali zło z tych ziem. Ciekawostki -Bjarni jest wzorowany na autentycznej postaci Bjarnim Herjólfsson'em-normańskim odkrywcy. Kategoria:Bjarni Kategoria:Cultures I Kategoria:Cultures II Kategoria:Cultures III Kategoria:Cultures IV Kategoria:Saga Cultures Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Bohaterowie